Keep away
by fake-lis
Summary: Birthday fic for Mello! Whammy's era one shot. Mello steals Matt's gameboy and it ends in a wrestling match on the bed ;


**A/N:** I bet you all thought I was dead hu? well yes... I guess I was. I'd like to blame it all on finals (with broke my soul but I passed all of them!) but I go through intense dry patches :/  
But then I thought, 'how can I let this day pass by without writing _something_?' So here you have it: my birthday fic for Mello :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Can't catch me!" Mello ran around the corner, waiving Matt's gameboy in his hand.

"Common give it back!" the redhead was hot on his trail, trying to pretend he was angry with his roommate. His grin ruined that image as he continued to chase after his favorite toy.

Mello ran into their room to keep Roger from seeing and interfering in his fun. Unfortunately that also meant he was at a dead end. He spun around in the middle of the room just in time to see mat dash in the door and close it.

"Ha! I win now give it back." He was panting and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Never!" The blond jumped onto his bead, still holding the game out of reach above his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Matt joined him, tackling him into the pillows. It was wrestling and keep-away all at once as they rolled kicked. A few minutes later they hit the ground with a thud, Mello on bottom, but didn't stop. Now was Matt's turn for revenge. He couldn't reach the game from where he was sitting on Mello's legs, but the blond also couldn't bring one arm down to defend himself. The gamer quickly slipped his hand up the blond's shirt and began tickling. Catching Mello's free hand as hit came down to swat him, he pinned it down and continued tickling.

Mello squirmed underneath him, too stubborn to give up even as his face went red from laughing. Matt's breathing picked up as his wet dream from the previous night hit him full force. The chocoholic's wiggling and gasping breaths were far too similar to the writing and panting that had occurred in his dream. It became even worse as Mello called his name out and arched his hips, trying to escape.

Matt let him up, scared Mello would notice how aroused he was. Free, the blond hopped back onto his bed with a gloating smile. The redhead knew he would look suspicious if he didn't follow so he took a deep breath and banished all dirty thoughts from his mind. As he leaped onto the bed, his roommate turned to run. He was pushed from behind by the redhead and lost his balance, falling on his hands and knees in the blankets. Retaliating, he kicked out behind him and caught his foot on the back of Matt's knee, making it buckle and sending Matt to his knees behind him.

Falling forward, the redhead's crotch was pressed tightly against his roommate's hot ass and he fought not to think about it. He was shocked though, to hear a slight whimper come from the blond before him.

"Mello?" he was sure he was just hearing things but when the chocoholic turned around the look on his face said otherwise. His cheeks were flushed and eyes half-lidded. He was biting his bottom lip and looking at Matt with a mix of lust and fear.

Almost unable to believe what he was doing, Matt slid his hands back up Mello's shirt and stroked his stomach as he gently pulled Mello's hips back into his own. The blond was no longer looking at him but he thought he heard the faintest ghost of a moan. Slowly and cautiously, the redhead began pushing the shirt off until Mello let him slip it off over his shoulders. His lips were on the blond's back immediately, kissing up and down his spine and feeling the small shudders of pleasure he was sure Mello wasn't even aware were there.

His hands were still wrapped around Mello's front and he caressed down his chest and down to his hips. He knew there was no hiding his arousal as his the bulge in his pants was pressed firmly into his friend's lower leg. As his hand traveled down though, he was insanely turned on to find that his roommate was equally hard. As his hand rubbed against the growing tent, he heard a small moan that egged him on. His hands seemed to be moving of their own accord as he spread Mello's legs a little more and began undoing his pants.

Erection freed, Mello gave another quiet whimper. Matt quickly stripped off his shirt but falter at his own zipper. He was so unsure of what to do; he knew what he wanted though. Too fueled up by nervous lust, he quickly stripped down to nothing and removed the blond's pants as well before leaning back over the blond before him. His now fully hard erection slipped between Mello's legs and he reached around to stroke them both together.

This time, Mello's moans weren't so restrained as he arched his back and pressed into Matt. His ass was just as round and prefect as Matt had imagined and he could help but give it a squeeze with his free hand. With Mello's enthusiastic response, he wondered if he might actually get to do more than touch. There was no way to know unless he tried and he quickly coated one finger with his own saliva before pressing at Mello's entrance.

He closed his eyes and moaned at how tight it was, dreaming what it would feel like around his cock. Mello's voice broke through his thoughts as the blond whimpered his name and moaned. Continuing to stretch the blond, he made sure that neither of them came. It took a little while for Matt to be satisfied with his preparation. He didn't want their first time to hurt the blond, especially when he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

When he was ready, Matt gripped the blonde's hips and slowly began pressing his tip into Mello's ass. His friend-turned-lover whimpered and moaned at the intrusion, rocking his hips back to encourage the redhead. Once fully inside, Matt began to slowly thrust forward to let Mello adjust. The chocoholic's hands were fisted in the sheets as he threw his head back and moaned. Falling forward, Matt kept one hand on the blond's hips to steady him and wrapped the other around his chest to help support him. He kissed up Mello's neck, nipping and licking as he began to push in harder and faster.

The blonde's mewls and whines quickly changed to loud moans and cries with each thrust. The redhead was reduced to panting and groaning as he sped up and fucked his best friend as hard as he could. Each squeeze Mello's body around him made his cock throb and sent chills up his spine. Each call of his name made him impossibly hot and he cried out the blond's name in return.

Suddenly Mello's voice reached new volume as he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. Matt knew enough to keep thrusting at the same spot, sending Mello through the roof with bliss. The hand on the blond's hip moved to his neglected member, slicking from the leaking head to the base and stroking it quickly and lightly. His hand barley touched, teasing the blond more than he could take. Like Matt had hoped, Mello came soon in time with his own orgasm. They rode it out together before collapsing into the sheets.

Dizzy with pleasure, Matt pulled Mello into his arms and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, Mello returned the kiss and pressed their bodies close. The lay above the covers, tracing lazy circles on each others skin until it became cool and they pulled the covers over them to sleep.

* * *

**End note:** By the way, does anyone know if it's "blond" or "blonde?" My spell check disagrees with itself and corrects them to each other then says they're wrong...


End file.
